Hermione's back!
by Dead-baby
Summary: After the events that occured in 2nd year, Hermione was forced to be withdrawn from Hogwarts as her parents are worried about her safety  so they say . Then when she comes back she gives everyone a surprise. Based loosely on the book/movie, starts 5th yr.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**************Flashback**************_

_Hermione sprinted down the hall to greet Harry and Ron. Harry quickly hugged Hermione. Ron outstretched his hand, Hermione looked at his hand then back up to his face. She took his hand and pulled him in for a hug. Ron was shocked but was glad that she had hugged him anyways, so he hugged her back._

"_Nice to have you back Hermione" Ron said as the trio sat down._

"_Nice to be back... although it's not for very long" Hermione said grumpily. Harry and Ron both looked at each other with confused faces. "I'll explain later, for now let's eat!" Hermione said as she reached for some bread. Harry and Ron both shrugged and carried on eating and began telling her of the events that occurred in the Chamber of secrets._

_**Later in the common room**_

"_What?" Ron screamed "You can't be leaving! I don't believe it! I refuse to believe it!" Ron clasped his hands over his ears and began chanting "it's just a dream, a bad dream. It's just a dream, a bad dream..."_

"_Ron, no matter how many times you say something, it doesn't wish it true." Hermione said tenderly. Ron stopped and hung his head. _

"_Why?" Harry said in a very unlike Harry voice._

"_I was petrified. They don't think Hogwarts is safe for me, anymore. "They" as in my parents. I told them that I was safer here at Hogwarts than I was back at home but they said no is no! They want to take everything wizard away from me and they said I will not be able to see my friends, again. I've asked Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore to reason with them but they won't change their mind. I'm leaving tomorrow before dawn, so I had to tell you now" Hermione said her eyes turning very glassy._

"_Hermione, you can't leave. You'll break up the golden trio!" Harry said still using his very unlike Harry voice._

"_I could never do such a thing! I will still be here just not in three dimensional forms, but in your heads" She said turning a bit happier from this point._

"_Hermione, you're not going to be in our heads" Ron said still facing downwards._

"_Oh but I will" Hermione said as she pulled out her wand "Dumbledore, granted me one undetectable spell, meaning the ministry and the school will not be able to tell what spell I have cast or that I have cast one at all. I thought long and hard and think the mind binding spell will work well. It means I will bind both your minds to mine but not to each other. If anyone needs me they just say so through their minds and I will be there. I will only know what you want me to know and likewise with me. What do you think? Are you in or are you out?"_

_Harry and Ron looked dumbstruck at their bushy haired know it all best friend. They whispered "How?" at the same time. Hermione smiled a bit at the faces._

"_I found the spell in the book of forgotten spells but it's very reliable. I thin- no, I know I can do it. I can do it because I have a reason to." The silence in the room was so silent that it could only be described as one thing... loud._

"_I'm in; I'd rather have you in my head than not have you in my life at all" Ron said, his ears turning red as he said this._

"_I agree with Ron, let's do this!" Harry said back to his normal voice._

_Hermione took Harry's hand and placed it on the floor. Hermione placed her hand on top of his and motioned for Ron to put his hand on hers. He did but could feel a spark as he did so. Hermione began muttering the spell and drew patterns in the air around their hands. Hermione's wand began to glow a light blue and so did her skin. The light blue soon took over Harry and Ron's skin and then suddenly everything turned white. Then there sight was turned back to normal._

"_Did it work?" Ron said as he rubbed the side of his head. _

"_We won't find out until I leave. The spell begins when I leave and will end if we ever meet again. Which I guarantee will be sooner than later... I guess this is good bye" Hermione's voice cracked at the end. They all had a group hug, Hermione shamelessly crying while Ron and Harry held back tears. They hugged for ages not wanting to pull away; they heard creaking on the stairs and broke apart._

"_If the spell doesn't work, please don't get a new me because you guys are MY boys" Hermione said wiping away tears._

"_You're the brightest witch of our age the spell is bound to work" Harry said trying to crack a smile but came out more like a grimace. _

"_And there is no one like you Hermione; we will never get a new you cause that is impossible. Your my, I mean OUR girl." Ron said trying to hide the pain in his voice and the blush from his cheeks. They hugged once more and went there separate ways._

_**The next day**_

_Ron work up early the next morning. He focused his mind on Hermione and asked "Did it work?" There was no answer for a moment until he heard the unmistakable sound of Hermione Granger, the love of his life's voice "Work it did"._

_*******************End of Flashback********************_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys!

I hate author's notes as much as the next guy but this is necessary:

I got lots of story alerts and favourites for my story which I am very glad and grateful about. But the one review has got me a little hyped. I appreciate it because it has made me rethink my entire angle for the story which is definitely a good thing. However I shall leave the reviewer unnamed. So I have a question for you the readers?

**Do you want me to go through their thoughts from 3rd and 4th year before I go into what happens in 5th year?**

Or would you rather...

**Want me to start from 5th year and mention their thoughts as flashbacks in their times of need or for when they reflect?**

I was going for the second option but I need to take in ideas from the readers as you are the ones who will help me get better as a writer. So please review or PM me your response. I know this is my story and I should do what I want with it but most of you are more experienced in this.

I know I can't just post an author's note so here is the summary of another Harry potter story I am thinking of writing:

_Few people wondered why Hermione and Ron only had two children whereas Ginny and Harry had three. A minority of people knew that Hermione had supposedly lost her and Ron's third baby. A minute number of people knew that Harry and Ginny were supposed to divorce until Ginny alleged she was pregnant. A miniscule number of particularly observant people always wondered why Lily Luna had ginger hair when Harry was known to have the prominent hair gene. Even fewer people questioned how coincidently yet sadly ironic it was that both Ginny and Hermione disappeared around the time Hermione was due. An almost insignificant amount of people questioned why Lily Luna looks exactly like one of her uncle's. Only Ginny knows exactly what happened that day and now Hermione is beginning to remember and she's coming to haunt her._

If written it will be Rated T, Will be under Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, with Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron pairings plus others. Mystery and Romance, with a very serious/mature plot.

Tell me what you think on both aspects of this. Thanks Dudes :)


End file.
